Just the Girls Next Door
by RainwaterRevolution
Summary: Oneshot! Crystaline has a crush on Yugi, and Anzu has one on Yami. But Nicci and Alexa try to get the boys first! Who will Yami and Yugi choose? I'm not saying the couples because that would spoil the end!


_**A/N: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor the song 'Girls Next Door'! I only own Alexa, Nicci, and Crystaline. Just enjoy the story and please review!**_

_This means it's Crystaline's part of the story,_

**This means it's Anzu's side,**

_**This means it's both of the sides!**_

_**-**_

**Just the Girls Next Door**

_**Small town homecoming queen,**_

Anzu & Crystaline watched as Nicci and Alexa walked to the school doors. Everyone was following her. In their minds, they pictured the crowd being an angry mob. They both giggled at the picture in their heads.

_**She's the star in this scene,**_

Later on, Anzu & Crystaline saw them flirting with their crushes; Yami & Yugi Mutou. "Ohh!" Crystaline whispered, "Why is she flirting with Yugi?!"

"Moreover, Why is she flirting with Yami?!" Anzu whispered back. They just ran to their lockers as fast as they cold without getting spotted by Nicci and Alexa.

_**There's no way to deny she's lovely,**_

Nicci was a red head while Alexa was blue haired. Nicci always tied her red hair into a big ponytail, while Alexa just put a hair pin in her short blue hair. They all dressed up like it was the prom or something just to impress the guys.

_Perfect skin, perfect hair,_

No Zits or pimples at all, Nicci always had a good look. Her hair was always shinny. On Crystaline's side, she did have that annoying beauty mark, and her hair always frizzed up whenever she went swimming, or it was extremely hot out. So, Crystaline was at a disadvantage when it came to looks. _"If Yugi likes Nicci over me, then I'm just ugly."_ Crystaline thought at her locker. _"I have no chance."_

**Perfumed hearts everywhere,**

Alexa used perfume to make herself smell like cherries or something after gym, or after all the classes. Anzu didn't use perfume unless she was on a date or something. Alexa, like Nicci, had boys literally wanting to jump upon her just to kiss her.

_**Tell myself that inside she's ugly,**_

Even though that Nicci and Alexa are considered 'Sexy', 'cute' and 'beautiful' by all the boys, they only are flipped over the boys that Anzu and Crystaline like. "They are just pathetic!" Anzu said to Crystaline, outside by the school's front fountain,"I mean, they have boys all over them, and they go for Yami and Yugi!"

"Yeah!"

"But...What can we do? If we harm them in anyway, they'll send the football team on us by bribing them with kisses!"

"Yeah..." Crystaline then sighed, "Maybe we should just let them have them..."

"I agree.."

_**Maybe I'm just jealous,**_

"We might be just jealous of them, that's all."

"Well, we should! They are trying to get Yugi and Yami!"

_**I can't help but hate her,**_

"We both hate them for that, right?" Crystaline said, with a look of hate in her hazel eyes. "You bet! But...We have to keep this secret, okay, Crysty?" Anzu said back to her.

"Yeah. We won't show that we hate them. Just to not get pummeled."

_**Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her,**_

Then the girls heard two voices. "...I just love her so much!" that was obviously Yugi. "I love her best friend, so your not alone!" That was Yami. "How can we tell them?"

"I Don't know..." Anzu and Crystaline gasped. They ran for it while crying. After they reached a distance to where Yugi and Yami couldn't hear them, they let out all of their tears. "They want to date Nicci and Alexa!" Crystaline said, falling on her knees to the ground.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band,_

Nicci was voted the prom queen of their prom last year, and that was the year Yami, Yugi, Anzu and Crystaline all went without dates. Crystaline was in the marching band, and she was played the trumpet, along with several other people.

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands,**

Alexa was the head cheerleader, while for every football game Anzu went to, she sat and just watched the game silently, and always left to somewhere else when it was halftime.

_**She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor**_

Anzu and Crystaline feared that if they all got into the same college, that Alexa and Nicci would be Anzu and Crystaline's roommates. Anzu and Crystaline kept promising if that happened, they would sleep on the floor.

_**She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**_

To make matters worse, Both Crystaline and Anzu lived next door to Nicci and Alexa. They both always watched through a window when they would throw parties. Once, Crystaline got so mad, she called the police on them. Nicci never found out who did it.

_Senior class president,_

_She must be heaven sent,  
She was never the last one standing,_

Through all of the elections, Crystaline would lose and Nicci would win, and be the Class President. Through all of those elections, Crystaline never got one vote except Anzu's and some anonymous one.

**A backseat debutante,  
Everything that you want,  
Never to harsh or too demanding,**

Alexa had rich parents, so she had everything that she wanted. All the way down to the designer dresses. Even though she has everything she wanted, she actually either earned it herself, or got it for her birthday or Christmas. Alexa would Always buy things for Nicci.

_**Maybe I'll admit it,  
I'm a little bitter,**_

With those two things about Alexa and Nicci in mind, Anzu and Crystaline would always think bitter thoughts about them.

_**Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her,**_

Some of those bitter thoughts were them hitting them, and winning Yugi and Yami that way. They never thought that they'd have to do that, until that day...

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band,_

"Hiya, Yugi." Nicci said to him, Crystaline was walking when she accidently heard those words. She looked at them and watched. Luckily, she was far away enough not to get spotted by Yugi and Nicci.

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands,**

It was the same story for Anzu. She was walking when she heart Alexa talk to Yami. "Hewoo, Yami!" Alexa said, trying to be cute. She watched Yami & Alexa just like Crystaline was in another hall.

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor,_

"Come 'ere, cutie!" Nicci yelled as she grabbed Yugi by the shirt and kissed him Yugi just looked shocked and angry at Nicci, about to shove her away. Crystaline ran at that point, and she did so right in front of them. When Yugi saw Crystaline running, and Crystaline didn't see or hear this, he pushed Nicci away from him, making the kiss stop. "Wait Crystaline!"he yelled, as he began to run off after her.

**She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door,**

Alexa threw herself on top on Yami, kissing him before trying to take of his shirt. Anzu screamed at the sight and ran in the opposite direction. "ANZU! WAIT!" Yami yelled.

He got up, still with his shirt on, and that made Alexa fall right onto the floor herself. Like Yugi, he ran after Anzu.

_**Oh and I'm just the girl next door,**_

Afer chasing down the girls, they wound up in the park. (A/N: The park is right behind the school because I want it to be there.) It was sunset when Yami and Yugi found Anzu and Crystaline.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself,_

Crystaline was crying, unaware that Yugi was watching her from behind. "I'll never win his heart! She's claimed him..." She said, crying, "I'll never get Yugi now!" Yugi then knew that Crystaline loved him. He began walking to her, quietly and slowly.

**I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else,**

"I want to be someone else!" Anzu said, "It's not fair!" she was crying as well, and Yami was watching her from behind also. "I just...just..wanted one chance! One!"

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band,_

Crystaline felt a tap on her shoulder, then she felt someone sit right by her...

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands,**

Yami really wasn't slow to walking to her. He ran to Anzu and hugged her. Anzu was shocked..

_**I get a little bit, she gets a little more,**_

"Ahem?!" that was heard from the behind of both the couples. They looked behind them...

_She's Miss America and... _

..It was Nicci. She was tapping her foot at the two. Crystaline looked at the ground. "I guess you want to kiss her as the sun sets, huh?"

"That's not it, Crystal..." Yugi said hugging her. Eventually they parted from the hug and...

**She's Miss America,**

..For Yami and Anzu, it was Alexa. Anzu slipped out of his grip, and started walking away when she felt someone touch her wrist. "Huh?" Anzu turned around and saw Yami. "Don't go, Anzu. Please..."

"Y-Yami...You really care about me that much?"

"As much as you care about me..." They leaned twords each other, and then...

_**I'm just the girl next door...**_

Both the couples kissed, while Nicci and Alexa screamed and ran off. When the two couples parted, the both said 'I love you', then they ran off twords the city, awaiting another adventure!

-

A/N: If I get enough reviews on this, I'll write a story as a sequel to this oneshot! Please review!

_.:Crystaline:._


End file.
